That's How We Are
by imaklutz
Summary: Zen quickly left the chat room and jumped on his bed, grabbing his blanket in the process. He just wanted to hide from everything. He can feel Jumin's eyes watching him. Those beautiful dark eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's Chi here ^_^ I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 _ **¡WARNING!**_

 _ **Jumin x Zen**_

 _ **¡Disclaimer! I do not own Mystic Messenger (I hope I did ohmyglob those boys will kill me)**_

 _ **In this fic the MC does not exist, so basically...they all gay. YAY**_

* * *

 _When a text is italicized it means the characters are talking in the chat room._

 ** _When a text is italicized and is Bold, it means the characters are talking on the phone._**

When the text is normal, it's just the characters talking to themselves.

* * *

We all know very well that Jumin Han does not get along very well with lovely Zen. And no, it's not because of Elizabeth the 3rd. _(What happened to the 1st and the 2nd?!)_

Jumin doesn't like it when they argue, but they're so different and he just wants what he thinks is the best for Zen. Even if he sounds harsh or spoiled. And Zen feels the same way, they're different and they just want each other to understand the way they see things, or situations.

Zen was staring at his phone, deciding on whether or not he should message Jumin. Not privately of course. It would seem suspicious, and out of character. He knows that at this time Jumin is sitting in his car wasting time, and that's he's available. Sometimes, Zen starts an argument just to talk to Jumin a little longer. And who could blame him , Jumin is busy as f*ck.

 _"Whassup mista trustfundkid!"_ Zen slapped himself in the forehead. Jumin will be so pissed, he thought.

 _"..."_ was all that Jumin replied.

 _"Are you in a meeting?"_

 _"If I was in a meeting, I wouldn't answer your messages or be online."_

Jumin, always so straight forward and cold.

Jumin, in his car was secretly hoping Zen would start an argument. And really he doesn't hate it. He's been waiting for Zen to type something, staring down at his phone. He didn't want to start the conversation, it wasn't like him. He pretended to be cold towards Zen, cause that was how their relationship worked in the group. Yoosung doesn't like V, Jaehee is a big fan of Zen, and Jumin doesn't get along with Zen. But really, deep inside, he was quite fond of him.

 _"So cold, as always."_ Zen rolled his eyes.

 _"Don't you have rehearsals?"_

 _"No,"_ Zen took a photo of himself drinking _"I'm free today."_

Jumin smiled as he viewed the photo, Zen being narcissistic isn't so bad. He gets so save all his photos and satisfy his infatuation with him. The feeling that he doesn't want to admit just yet.

 _"Narcissistic as always."_

 _"Well, what can I do? A beautiful face like mine should not be taken lightly."_

 _"The only beautiful face I can think of is Elizabeth the 3rds majestic self."_

 _"Oh enough about your cat! You should try sending photos other than the white ball of useless fur!"_

 _"Do not talk about Elizabeth the 3rd that way!"_

Jumin wasn't that mad, but do not mess with his cat. Jumin picked up Elizabeth the 3rd and quickly took a photo and sent it to the chat room. _"There!"_

 _"It would be a good photo if the cat wasn't there."_

Zen was surprised as soon as he hit send. He was just thinking it and he didn't mean to type it and hit send. His face was flushed, hands trembling and lips shaking. His heartr was beating so fast he wanted the ground to swallow him.

 _"Oh..."_

Jumin was even more surprised, "Was that some kind of confession? Or is he mocking me?" he thought. He didn't know what to say.

 _"NO NO that isn't what I meant!"_

Zen panicked, he didn't want to say that, he wished that he could turn back time and just not hit send. Or even better if Jumin didn't read it.

 _"It's okay Zen, I know I'm good looking. It's all part of the package."_

Jumin wanted to play it cool, he didn't want Zen to notice that he's been affected by what he's read. So he replies with something cold, with something...normal to them both.

 _"Just forget it! I'll go now...I-I umm need to go work out!"_

Zen quickly left the chat room and jumped on his bed, grabbing his blanket in the process. He just wanted to hide from everything. He can feel Jumin's eyes watching him. Those beautiful dark eyes.

* * *

 **YEESSSSS Mystic Messenger! I love this game, my friend introduced it to me and I've been obsessed ever since. My favourite character is honestly Jumin. I have a n admiration for black haired characters or just really cold like characters.**

 **DOES JUMIN HAN IS GAY!?**

 **Anyways! I'm currently playing Zen's route and honestly Jumin and Zen look goodddd. I will be updating another chapter Idk when though. I'll update at my own pace for now. I will also be writing another story with another pair, possibly:**

 **V x Yoosung**

 **Seven x Yoosung**

 **Zen x Yoosung**

 **Zen x Jumin**

 **Jumin x Yoosung**

 **Seven x Zen**

 **V x Zen**

 **(The pairings might get swapped like... Zen x Seven)**

 **Let me know which pair you'd like me to do next. Thank you for reading and all your support!**

 **Visit my profile and follow me on Snapchat & Instagram → Kezxvii**

 **Till the next fanfic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! It's Chi here ^_^ another chapter for my babies Jumin and Zen. I was so excited to write this, I'm so happy that a lot of you really like this story and I've read the review | Thank you so much~ Enjoy this second chapter!**

 **¡WARNING!**

 **boyxboy**

 **Jumin x Zen**

 **¡Disclaimer! I do not own Zen or Jumin or any of the characters from Mystic Messenger!**

* * *

 _When a text is italicized it means the characters are talking in the chat room._

 ** _When a text is italicized and is Bold, it means the characters are talking on the phone._**

When the text is normal, it's just the characters talking to themselves.

* * *

 ** _Previously_**

Zen panicked, he didn't want to say that, he wished that he could turn back time and just not hit send. Or even better if Jumin didn't read it.

 _"It's okay Zen, I know I'm good looking. It's all part of the package."_

Jumin wanted to play it cool, he didn't want Zen to notice that he's been affected by what he's read. So he replies with something cold, with something...normal to them both.

 _"Just forget it! I'll go now...I-I umm need to go work out!"_

Zen quickly left the chat room and jumped on his bed, grabbing his blanket in the process. He just wanted to hide from everything. He can feel Jumin's eyes watching him. Those beautiful dark eyes.

* * *

Zen didn't even realize that he fell asleep with thoughts of Jumin running through his head. He sat up his bed, stretching as he did so. He yawned and slowly opened his eyes, taking a moment to let his eyes adjust to the brightness of the light around him. Zen sighed, as he felt his face heat up, different shades of red appeared until his neck. He still can't believe what he said in the chat room. Just imagining the other members reading it makes him drown with embarrassment.

He grabbed his phone from underneath his pillow and swiped it open. His heart beating fast as he checked for any new messages in the chat room.

"Has anyone seen the conversation we had?" Zen thought in his head "Please no, please let it be a no!"

 _"Uwahh Zen that was so surprising!"_ Yoosung gasped. Zen scrolled down and read all the messages.

 _"Yeah it's not like Zen to compliment Jumin^^"_ 707 chuckling in the background.

 _"I don't see anything wrong with Mr. Han and Zen getting along."_ Jaehee replied.

 _"Assitant Kang. We have a meeting in a few minutes please go offline now."_ Jumin immediately logs out after that.

 _"I have to go, just refrain from teasing Zen please."_

 _"Bye Jaehee~ Good luck on your meeting!"_

 _"^_^ byee!"_

Jumin knew that Zen will eventually read the conversation, although he wishes that he was online now he knows that it wouldn't make that big of a change and it would probably be awkward. So it's best that he gives him some space.

 _"It must've been awkward for Jumin."_

 _"Why is that Seven?"_

 _"You know, he knows that Zen doesn't like him and then says that all of the sudden."_

 _"Yeah, but I think it's okay. Jumin is good looking.." Yoosung grinned._

 _"Not as good looking as Elizabeth the 3rd."_

 _"-_-"_

 _"Ohh I gotta go, ma boss is calling! Byeeee~"_

 _"See ya! I gotta go play LOLOL!"_

Zen slapped himself with his pillow. It was like a cloud petting him. He almost died reading those messages.

"...What do I do...?"

Zen really wanted to talk to Jumin. He doesn't know what to say but he just wanted to talk to him. Zen stared at the photo Jumin sent last night. He just sighed, caressing the screen of his phone. Maybe this way I can at least show some affection, even if it's just through a simple photo.

Zen decided to just work out his thoughts away. He abandoned his bed, leaving it with his warmth. He didn't even bother to fix his bed and just went straight to the gym to work out.

At that same time, Jumin is in a meeting with Jaehee. He wasn't very interested on what his employees were talking about, no matter how important they were. All that's in his head is Zen, and it's even worse today after what happened in the chat room last night. Usually Jumin would just focus on work and forget about their argument or whatever and it would work. But this time, it's not that easy. It's never been easy for him to hide his feelings.

Zen could feel his lungs deflate and fill up with desire. He can't take Jumin out of his mind. Maybe it's because they haven't talked. Even at times when Zen is really annoyed with Jumin, they would just argue and he'd be satisfied. Cause at least he got to talk to him. At least he feels as if Jumin gave him his time, even if it's just a little bit of his time.

He's been running, rehearsing, singing, dancing, lifting weights, eating, and pretty much everything he can think of doing and yet, nothing works. He's had it. It's been an hour since he ignored the chat room. But everyone is so busy that he knows he hasn't missed anything. Yoosung is at school, Seven is hacking away, Jaehee is probably watching over Elizabeth the 3rd again, and V. Who knows what's he doing right now, who knows what's he doing these days! And Jumin...Zen knows that, again Jumin is sitting in his limo, his meeting just finished and he's wasting time.

So he decided to start a conversation. Privately this time.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! You just gotta have to stay tuned for the next chapter. I might update tomorrow too so you won't wait long.**

 **Anyways! I hope you enjoyed that, I'm currently on day 7 on Zen's route and oooohhhh I can't. You just gotta play the game if you haven't. Whose route are you guys taking? Tell me on the reviews! I always appreciate them**

 **I hope you, my lovelies, have a great day or night or whatever! I'll see you on the next chapter ^_^**

 **Check my profile out and If you want to get to know me better, follow me on Snapchat and Instagram → Kezxvii ^3^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Chi here with another Chapter :3 Enjoy~**

 **¡Warning!**

 **BoyxBoy**

 **Jumin x Zen**

 **¡Disclaimer! I do not own JuZen!**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

He's been running, rehearsing, singing, dancing, lifting weights, eating, and pretty much everything he can think of doing and yet, nothing works. He's had it. It's been an hour since he ignored the chat room. But everyone is so busy that he knows he hasn't missed anything. Yoosung is at school, Seven is hacking away, Jaehee is probably watching over Elizabeth the 3rd again, and V. Who knows what's he doing right now, who knows what's he doing these days! And Jumin...Zen knows that, again Jumin is sitting in his limo, his meeting just finished and he's wasting time.

So he decided to start a conversation. Privately this time.

* * *

 _When a text is italicized it means the characters are talking in the chat room._

 ** _When a text is italicized and is Bold, it means the characters are talking on the phone._**

When the text is normal, it's just the characters talking to themselves.

* * *

Zen's heart was racing so fast not even Hussein Bolt can relate. His fingers were trembling, he doesn't know if he's the only one flustered. It's not even that big of a deal but to him and Jumin... it's different. Zen clicked on Jumin's icon to send him a private message.

 _"Hey.."_ Zen almost regretted that.

 _"Zen. I'm surprised that you sent me a message privately.."_

Jumin instantly replied, he didn't even wait a second so that it wasn't suspicious. No, as soon as he saw the message, his fingers typed so fast his screen almost cracked. He smiled, he knew how Zen fel after that message. It's fun to tease him, so let's do that some more.

 _"Yeah, but I just can't stop thinking about the message I sent..."_

 _"It's okay Zen, I know what you meant when you said that."_

 _"You do? Really? I've been thinking about so many things I just don't know if it was appropriate anymore.."_

Jumin really loves to tease Zen.

 _"Thinking? You've been thinking about me all this time, Zen?"_

Zen was surprised. That caught him off guard. "No I haven't been thinking about this asshole! No, No I haven't been!" Zen scolded himself. Oh but yes he has been thinking about him, quite a lot actually.

 _"Oh my God."_

 _"You don't have feelings for me, do you?"_

Zen was all red by this time, he didn't realize that the reason his heart has been beating so fast was not because he was embarrassed, it was because what Jumin said was true.

 _"OMG DUDE!"_

 _"I have to go Zen, I have to buy some gifts for Eliza. Don't miss me too much ;)"_

 _"You've gone crazy!"_

 _"Seriously no, I don't mind these private messages we have Zen. Let's do this often."_

Jumin quickly went offline after he hit send. His face was so red Driver Kim had to ask him if he was okay. He doesn't know why he said that, but the atmosphere was so nice, Zen's guard was completely off and he was so vulnerable that he just had to say it. And he really does want to have a better relationship with Zen.

If Zen was flustered after complimenting Jumin the other night, just imagine how flustered they both are right now after the private message.

Jumin sighed, now it really will be impossible to stop thinking about Zen.

* * *

 **This one is a lot shorter than the previous chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it as much. Jumin and Zen's relationship will gradually improve. The plot from the game will be similar in the story but it won't be exactly the same.**

 **I feel very inspired to write some more so I might update later today. I'm currently on the 8th day of Zen's route and really I'm ready to cut this Echo bitch :/**

 **Anyways, Your reviews are very much appreciated :3**

 **See you on the next chapter! If you want to get to know me, feel free to message me or follow me on Snapchat & Instagram → Kezxvii**


	4. Chapter 4

**YASS! Chi here with another update on JuZen fanfic~! I didn't get to update the other day because I was busy, but I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **¡Warning!**

 **BoyxBoy**

 **Jumin x Zen**

 **¡Disclaimer! I do not own any of these characters!**

* * *

 _When a text is italicized it means the characters are talking in the chat room._

 ** _When a text is italicized and is Bold, it means the characters are talking on the phone._**

When the text is normal, it's just the characters talking to themselves.

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _"Seriously no, I don't mind these private messages we have Zen. Let's do this often."_

Jumin quickly went offline after he hit send. His face was so red Driver Kim had to ask him if he was okay. He doesn't know why he said that, but the atmosphere was so nice, Zen's guard was completely off and he was so vulnerable that he just had to say it. And he really does want to have a better relationship with Zen.

If Zen was flustered after complimenting Jumin the other night, just imagine how flustered they both are right now after the private message.

Jumin sighed, now it really will be impossible to stop thinking about Zen.

* * *

Jumin couldn't help but smile. He loves Zen's reactions. He loves it when he gets angry, when he gets mad, when he gets flustered, and when he gets frustrated. And although it breaks his heart to see Zen cry or be sad, he likes that Zen is brave enough to show his weak sides. Jumin just wishes that he can monopolize all of that. All of Zen.

Jumin was talking to Jaehee about work, as always. When he suddenly thought of asking her a very personal questionout of the blue, Jaehee was very surprised.

 _ **"Assistant Kang, what would you do if you want the person you're infatuated with to feel the same for you?"**_

 _ **"...Why are you suddenly asking me this personal question Mr. Han?"**_

 _ **"Just answer my question."**_

 _ **"We're supposed to be discussing things about work Mr. Han, ask someone else about these matters. It is none of my business."**_

 _ **"Assistant Kang."**_

 _ **"...yes?"**_

 _ **"Just answer my question."**_

Jaehee sighed, **_"I would show them more affection, showing them how much I care. Find things we have in common. Statistics show that couples who are similar tend to get along very well and have stronger relationships. Anyways, I would probably tell them first and then wait for what would happen next..."_**

 ** _"Thank you Assistant Kang, I'll hang up now. I have something important to do."_**

 ** _"Alright, have a nice day."_**

Jumin sighed, his phone in his hand. He's thinking about what Jaehee just said. She's right. Jumin's heart was pounding and he's never felt this way before, and he doesn't hate it.

"It's time." Jumin whispered to himself "Get ready Zen, I'm going to claim you as mine."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry this one is short, I wrote this at 11pm. I'm supposed to be doing my homework but nahhh. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I'm currently on the 10th day on Zen's route and I love him so much, my heart can't.**

 **I love you all and I appreciate all of your reviews and you reading this fanfic. If you want to be friends feel free to talk to me, and follow me on Snapchat and Instagram → Kezxvii**

 **Have a nice day or night or yeah ^_^!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Chi here with another chapter ^_^ Enjoy~!**

 **¡Warning!**

 **BoyxBoy**

 **Jumin x Zen**

 **¡Disclaimer! I do not own any of these characters!**

* * *

 _When a text is italicized it means the characters are talking in the chat room._

 ** _When a text is italicized and is Bold, it means the characters are talking on the phone._**

When the text is normal, it's just the characters talking to themselves.

* * *

 ** _Previously_**

Jumin sighed, his phone in his hand. He's thinking about what Jaehee just said. She's right. Jumin's heart was pounding and he's never felt this way before, and he doesn't hate it.

"It's time." Jumin whispered to himself "Get ready Zen, I'm going to claim you as mine."

* * *

Zen was confused. He doesn't know if Jumin was just messing with him or if he was serious. You just can't read that guy. "No no he can't be serious, he's just messing with me as always!" Zen tried to convince himself.

Zen sighed, he was just about to hit the gym when his phone vibrated. His heart skipped a beat, thinking of someone in particular. Zen quickly grabbed his phone and unlocked it, not even letting a minute pass.

 ** _*new chatroom*_**

Yoosung was online and was letting everyone know that he's sick from drinking too much coffee and playing too much LOLOL.

 _"I'm dying T_T"_

 _"Oh it's just you Yoosung..."_

 _"What do you mean it's just me Zen?!"_

 _"Nothing..."_

 _"Were you expecting someone else?"_

 _"No no I wasn't, I just thought it was something important like a new play or something..."_

 _"Really...Were you looking for Jaehee?"_

 ** _*Jeahee entered the chatroom*_**

 _"What about me, Yoosung?"_

 _"Oh hey Jaehee! Zen seemed like he was expecting someone else to be online ^_^"_

 _"OH O.O perhaps Zen was looking for V...?"_

 _"But V is never online! T_T"_

 _"No I wasn't looking for V..."_

 _"Then?"_ Yoosung asked, not caring if he seemed nosy.

 _"No one really! Jaehee, are you in a meeting? Are you busy?"_

 _"Oooooh You have been noticed Jaehee! Zen is suddenly curious of your schedule! "_

Jaehee sighed, " _No actually, why do you ask?"_

 _"I-is Jumin with you...?"_

 _"O_O ZEN IS LOOKING FOR JUMIN?!"_

 _"Mr. Han is currently on the phone, talking with a new client."_

 _"Oh.."_

 _"Why Zen did something happen?! OMG DID HE SEND YOU A CAT?"_

 _"Eww no -_-"_

 _"I don't know how many times I've sighed today but, I really hope you too would get along."_

 _"Yeah samee, but it would be weird at first tho lolololol"_

 _"I don't know about that..."_

 ** _*Jumin entered the chatroom*_**

 _"Don't know about what?"_

 _"Oh Mr. Han.."_

 _"Hey hey Jumin! Zen was looking for you!"_

 _"N-no I was not!"_

Zen wanted to pull his hair when Yoosung suddenly sent a screenshot of what he asked earlier.

"I shouldn't have asked for Jumin!" Zen screamed in his pillow "Damn you Yoosung!"

 _"Looking for me? Is this true Zen?"_

 _"No! W-well yeah I guess...sorta"_ Zen blushed, he can feel the heat spread across his face. He can imagine Jumin just chuckling at what he said.

 _"I was actually thinking about you just now."_ Jumin typed this in a straight, yes he was nervous about the things he's saying. Especially in the group chat, it isn't like him to say these things. But he doesn't care, he wants Zen.

 _"W-what?"_

 _"OMG JUMIN TOO!? I'M OUT I'M OUT!"_

 ** _*Yoosung left the chatroom*_**

 _"What do you mean Mr. Han? Did something happen?"_

 _"I apologize Assistant Kang but this is a private matter. I'd rather not tell you, so please don't question us further."_

 _"O_O okay...? I'm gonna go...yeah"_

 ** _*Jaehee left the chatroom*_**

 _"It's just the two of us now, Zen. No need to be flustered."_

 _"They still can see this later one you know!"_

 _"Alright."_

 ** _*Jumin left the chatroom*_**

 _"What?! How can you just leave in the middle of a conversation?!"_

"Rude as always." Zen rolled his eyes and sighed, relieved that Jumin left and now he can just think of something else. He closed his eyes and just listened to the sound of his breathing, for now he'll pretend that that conversation did not just happen.

Suddenly, his phone rang, disturbing his train of relaxation. Turning over to look at his phone, Zen's eyes went wide.

 **Jumin Han is calling.**

* * *

 **Hello! I JUST FINISHED ZENS ROUTE AND asdhwehparghO;EBGGfW HE'S SO FUCKING SWEET AND CUTE AND HOT AND IAFawuigb[GB -**

 **I'm attempting to do Seven's route, but I don't know cause I'm leaning towards Jumin's Route. I wasnted to do Jumin's last cause I love him.**

 **Anyways, this story will include the characters to meet outside of the chatroom, so in the future there might be a JuZen date or somethin ^_^ I'm still improving the plot, and how I'm writing this Fanfic so forgive me if something doesn't make sense or if you see any mistakes. Feel free to tell me. I would love to know what you think, I'm eager to imporve to please my readers ^_^. Put them down on the reviews and everyone is always very much appreciated.**

 **If you want to know me better, feel free to message me or follow my Snapchat & Instagram → Kezxvii**

 **Have a lovely day~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Chi here with a new chapter of JuZen**

 **¡Warning!**

 **BoyxBoy**

 **Jumin x Zen**

 **¡Disclaimer! I do not own any of these characters!**

 _When a text is italicized it means the characters are talking in the chat room._

 ** _When a text is italicized and is Bold, it means the characters are talking on the phone._**

When the text is normal, it's just the characters talking to themselves.

* * *

 ** _Previously_**

 ** _*Jumin left the chatroom*_**

 _"What?! How can you just leave in the middle of a conversation?!"_

"Rude as always." Zen rolled his eyes and sighed, relieved that Jumin left and now he can just think of something else. He closed his eyes and just listened to the sound of his breathing, for now he'll pretend that that conversation did not just happen.

Suddenly, his phone rang, disturbing his train of relaxation. Turning over to look at his phone, Zen's eyes went wide.

 **Jumin Han is calling.**

* * *

"Why the hell is he calling me?!" Zen internally screamed, "What do I do?! Should I answer him?!"

Before Zen could even decide his fingers did all the work and answered the call. Both their hearts beating fast.

 _ **"Hello...?"**_ Zen hesitated to speak.

 _ **"Zen, I apologize for calling you without warning."**_

 _ **"It's okay, but why?"**_

 _ **"I just wanted to hear your voice, I don't exactly know why but I'd rather not question it."**_

 _ **"Y-you wanted to h-hear my voice?"**_ Zen stuttered, he certainly was not expecting that kind of response.

Zen grabbed his pillow from his bed and squeezed it tightly, he felt like a teenage girl talking to her crush.

 _ **"Yes, I wanted to hear your voice. Zen, I know very well that we do not get along. But I'd like to change that if only you'd let me. I want to be closer to you Zen. I know it may seem odd that I'm saying this. But I am a man who gets what he wants. So what do you say? Would you let me in?"**_

Zen didn't know what to say, and for a minute there was only silence. Jumin could hear Zen breathing hard through the phone. And at that moment, he doesn't regret saying those cliche things. At that moment, even if Zen wasn't saying anything, knowing that Zen is on the other line breathing was enough for him. His heart was beating so fast, so loud. He was overwhelmed. And at this point he doesn't care if Zen could hear how loud his heart was beating.

Zen thought for a while, he might not know what's going on, and why Jumin is saying all these things all of a sudden. He's not himself just as much Jumin is not himself. But deep inside he wants this too.

 _ **"Alright...Okay."**_

 _ **"Really? You're not just saying that?"**_

 _ **"Yes, I want us to get along as well. I think it's for the best..And I don't think many things will change..."**_

 _ **"Remember this Zen, Once you said yes, I will not let you go. Don't regret your decision."**_

 _ **"I won't."**_

They're both determined to make this work.

 _ **"Tomorrow."**_

 ** _"...huh..?"_**

 ** _"I'll pick you up at you secret place and we'll have lunch. Okay?"_**

 ** _"Umm...alright."_**

 ** _"Good. Then, Have a lovely night Zen."  
"You too..."_**

 _ *****_ **Jumin hangs up***

Both their hearts are beating hard that it almost makes them want to squeal. For some reason, that conversation just made everything better. Jumin can finally say that he's looking forward for something tomorrow, and perhaps for the rest of their days too.

* * *

 **Yes they're going on a date tomorrow. They just don't know that ^_^**

 **Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, to be honest from the first chapter up to the sixth chapter (this chapter) it feels rather messy for me. I might edit the whole Fic after it's completed but for now please bare with me. On the next update I promise that it will be improved.**

 **If you guys would leave some feedback, I would very much appreciate it. Send me suggestions for the story or maybe point out some mistakes or something I can improve in general. I would love that.**

 **Thank you always fro reading and see you on the next chapter!**

 **If you'd like to get to know me better, feel free to message me or follow me on Snapchat & Instagram → Kezxvii**

 **See ya Lieblinge!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! BUT IT'S HERE! CALM DOWN**

 **¡Warning!**

 **BoyxBoy**

 **Jumin x Zen**

 **¡Disclaimer! I do not own any of these characters!**

* * *

 _When a text is italicized it means the characters are talking in the chat room._

 ** _When a text is italicized and is Bold, it means the characters are talking on the phone._**

When the text is normal, it's just the characters talking to themselves.

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 ** _"I'll pick you up at you secret place and we'll have lunch. Okay?"_**

 ** _"Umm...alright."_**

 ** _"Good. Then, Have a lovely night Zen."  
"You too..."_**

 _ *****_ **Jumin hangs up***

Both their hearts are beating hard that it almost makes them want to squeal. For some reason, that conversation just made everything better. Jumin can finally say that he's looking forward for something tomorrow, and perhaps for the rest of their days too.

* * *

Jumin and Zen woke up surprisingly early, probably because today is gonna be a pretty productive day. For the both of them that is.

Zen woke up extra early just to stare at the mirror and make sure that he looked his best for when he'll meet Jumin. He doesn't even know why he's doing this or why he's even trying so hard. But it doesn't matter cause he feels as if he'll explode if he doesn't look his best.

Jumin on the other hand didn't even get any sleep, but of course he's a pampered rich kid and it doesn't matter how late he stays up, he'll still look hot af. Jumin called Assistant Kang super early in the morning cause he just can't sit still, he wanted to make sure that the day will be spent with Zen without any disturbance.

Jaehee was just about to go to sleep, getting comfortable in her bed after finishing all the paper works her boss gave her then all of the sudden her phone rings startling her. She picks up the phone and as usual it's Jumin Han asking for favours and telling her that it's part of her job.

Jaehee sighed and fixed her glasses,but before she can react to what her boss has to say she was surprised to hear Jumin wanting his schedule cleared. Jeahee was surprised that she just had to ask why. Let's just say Jaehee is glad that Jumin and Zen trying to improve their relationship.

Zen decided that he's had enough of staring at himself in the mirror and just prepared himself for his meeting with Jumin. And emotionally prepare himself too cause this 'meeting' feels a lot like a date.

Jumin got out of his bed, and prepared for his meeting with Zen. He thought long and had about what he's going to wear. He does of course want to look his best for Zen if he wants to win his heart. The oddest thing about Jumin's morning is that he didn't even pay attention Elizabeth the 3rd, Zen had been filling his mind that he forget.

 _*Skip to date*_

Zen stared at the beautiful view before him as he waited for Jumin. The wind caressed his face and calmed his beating heart down. Lately, he's been very confused about the things he's been feeling, his head is filled with thoughts of Jumin and honestly it doesn't bother him. Which bothered him!

As he closed his eyes, his mind drifted off to thoughts of Jumin once more. Andas he was day dreaming, he felt a hand on his shoulder. His heart skipped a beat as he slowly opened his eyes and turned around to be greeted by a pair of beautiful dark eyes.

Jumin smiled, which was rare. He gently grabbed Zen's hand and brought them closer to his lips.

"Ready for our date?" Jumin kissed the back of Zen's hand and winked.

* * *

 **I apologize for the late update, I've been very busy lately. I hope this chapter didn't suck too much. I promise that the next chapter will be better.**

 **SO pairings choose please cause I'll be writing a one shot! NSFW and loads of Smut**

 **V x Jumin**

 **Jumin x Zen (or vice versa)**

 **Seven x Yoosung**

 **Seven x Unknown (Incest!)**

 **Seven x Yoosung x Unknown**

 **I could also do one with a reader/MC | Male!MC:**

 **Jumin x Reader / Male!Mc**

 **Zen x Reader** **/ Male!Mc**

 **Seven x Reader** **/ Male!Mc**

 **Yoosung x Reader** **/ Male!Mc** **| Reader x Yoosung**

 **Unknown x Reader** **/ Male!Mc**

 **V x Reader** **/ Male!Mc**

 **Your reviews are always appreciated, if you have any suggestions feel free to share them to me.**

 **If you guys would like to get to know me better, feel free to message me or follow me on Snapchat & Instagram → Kezxvii**

 **See you on the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! YES CHAPTER 8! ENJOY!**

 _ **¡Warning!**_

 _ **Boy x Boy**_

 _ **JuZen (Jumin x Zen)**_

 _ **¡Disclaimer! I do not own Mystic Messenger!**_

* * *

 _When a text is italicized it means the characters are talking in the chat room._

 ** _When a text is italicized and is Bold, it means the characters are talking on the phone._**

When the text is normal, it's just the characters talking to themselves or each other.

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

Zen stared at the beautiful view before him as he waited for Jumin. The wind caressed his face and calmed his beating heart down. Lately, he's been very confused about the things he's been feeling, his head is filled with thoughts of Jumin and honestly it doesn't bother him. Which bothered him!

As he closed his eyes, his mind drifted off to thoughts of Jumin once more. And as he was day dreaming, he felt a hand on his shoulder. His heart skipped a beat as he slowly opened his eyes and turned around to be greeted by a pair of beautiful dark eyes.

Jumin smiled, which was rare. He gently grabbed Zen's hand and brought them closer to his lips.

"Ready for our date?" Jumin kissed the back of Zen's hand and winked.

* * *

 **I created a new tumblr account based on only  
Yaoi/Bl posts (it's NSFW btw) so if you'd like, go check it out → _fvhckingyaoi_**

* * *

Zen was slightly disturbed but that feeling was quickly replaced by happiness. Jumin made so much effort into fixing their 'relationship' that Zen just wanted to cooperate for once. Or maybe he just wants this as much as Jumin and doesn't want to admit it.

Jumin hasn't let go of Zen's hand, but instead gripped it gently and began to lead Zen to his car.

"Uh...J-Jumin..?" Zen followed Jumin to his car only to remember that he came on his motorbike.

"Yes?" Jumin stopped from reaching the door handle to look at Zen.

"M-my motorbike..." Zen stuttered and blushed.

"No one would dare to steal it. trust me, only the two of us knows of this place." Jumin smiled.

Zen was completely in awe of how Jumin reacted. He didn't even realize that his mouth was open wide as Jumin turned around to open the door for him. He got his composure back and pretended that he didn't just do that and went inside the front seat next to Jumin. Quickly buckling his seat belt, cause who knows what will happen when Jumin drives.

"If only there were more than just one seat belt." Zen thought to himself as Jumin entered the car and closed the door. He buckled his seat belt before turning to Zen and smiling. "Why is he smiling too much?"

"Because I'm with you." Jumin looked away and started the car.

"Huh?" Zen was dumbfounded.

"You were talking out loud." Jumin smirked as Zen's face began to heat up.

"HUh?!" Zen covered his flushed face, he didn't even notice that the car was moving. "O-oh...ignore that..."

"I can't." Jumin refuses to wipe the smirk off his face "I won't."

"Asshole." Zen cursed under his breath.

* * *

 **WHOOPS IMMA END IT THERE FOR NOW T.T Im losing sleep but I really wanted to update even if it's just a short chapter.**

 **It sucks that Trump won the elections, but don't lose hope. Speaking of elections, I will be giving out a speech tomorrow, cause I'm running for Student Vice President! Wish me luck please!**

 **I've received a decent amount of suggestions for my next fanfic, so just wait for them.** **Your reviews are always appreciated, if you have any suggestions feel free to share them to me.**

 **If you guys would like to get to know me better, feel free to message me or follow me on Snapchat & Instagram → Kezxvii**

 **Aaaaaaaand also I created a new tumblr account based on only  
Yaoi/Bl posts (it's NSFW btw) so if you'd like, go check it out → _fvhckingyaoi_**

 **See you on the next chapter!**


End file.
